Pearcing
by coupsbae08
Summary: Ini cerita tentang crack couple sebut saja bruh couple Terinspirasi dari pearcing kembar mereka "Apa yang harus kubelikan untuk Jisooku untuk hadiah hari jadi kami yang kedua?" Boy x Boy CheolSoo Yaoi Seungcheol x Jisoo WARNING NC 21


Seungcheol berjalan santai di depan jajaran toko kota Seoul

Matanya masih meniliti setiap etalase dari setiap toko.

Apa yang harus kuberi untuk Jisooku di hari jadi kami yang kedua ini

Seungcheol terus membatin sambil mencari barang yang diinginkannya.

"Coat? Tidak tidak"

"Kaus couple? Itu terlalu girly"

"Cincin? Astaga itu tidak sekarang"

"Sepatu? Aku tak tahu ukuran kaki Jisoo"

Seungcheol mengomel sendiri sambil menghentakan kakinya kesal.

"Apa yang harus kubeli"

Seungcheol mengacak rambutnya kasar.

Kaki Seungcheol terus melangkah menyusuri trotoar itu,sampai akhirnya kakinya berhenti di sebuah toko perhiasan.

Seungcheol terus meniti setiap inchi etalase perhiasan di toko itu,senyum akhirnya mengembang diwajahnya.

Seungcheol langsung masuk ke toko itu.

"Selamat sore tuan"-pelayan

"Sore juga ahjussi" Seungcheol tersenyum manis

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" tanya ahjussi itu ramah

"Eum aku ingin earing salib di sebelah sana yang polos tanpa permata dan oh ya yang berwarna silver" terang Seungcheol panjang lebar sambil menunjuk etalase yang dimaksudnya

"Baiklah tuan" Ahjussi itu mengambil earing yang Seungcheol maksud

"Apa ini tuan?"

Seungcheol tersenyum

"Ne aku ambil ini tolong bungkus dengan indah"

Seungcheol mengeluarkan black credit cardnya dan menyerahkan pada kasir.

"Khansamnida" Seungcheol membungkuk lalu mengambil bingkisan itu dari sang kasir

Seungcheol melangkahkan kakinya menuju mobilnya lalu

menuju apartement Jisoo.

Sementara itu

.

.

.

.

.

Jisoo tengah sibuk mempersiapkan perayaan hari jadinya dengan Seungcheol,memasak masakan kesukaan namja tercintanya itu.

"Eum ini kurang garam"

Jisoo menuangkan sedikit garam

"Yang ini terlalu asin"

Jisoo menuangkan sedikit gula

"Oh god kueku"

Jisoo segera mengecek ovennya dan mengangkat cake buatannya.

Jisoo mulai menghias kue buatannya itu,simple hanya dengan cream cheese dan strawberry dan jangan lupakan lilinnya.

Jisoo mematikan semua kompornya dan mulai membersihkan dapurnya, menata makanannya di meja dan tersenyum puas.

"Selesai hanya tinggal menunggu Seungcheol"

Jisoo lalu bergegas mandi.

07.00 kst

Jam ini jam yang disepakati Seungcheol dan Jisoo untuk bertemu di apartement Jisoo.

Ting...tong

Bel apartement Jisoo berbunyi,Jisoo membuka pintu apartement dan telah terlihat namja tampan yang sangat dicintainya

"Happy anniversary dear"

Ucap Seungcheol sambil menyerahkan sebuket bunga mawar kepada Jisoo lalu mencium bibir Jisoo sekilas

"You too masuklah"

Jisoo tersenyum sambil menyuruh Seungcheol masuk.

Seungcheol dan Jisoo tengah duduk di kursi meja makan sekarang,menyantap makan malam istimewa mereka berdua,selesai makan mereka meniup lilin dan make a wish lalu saling menyuapi kue.

Sangat manis

Kini Seungcheol tengah tidur dipaha Jisoo,sedangkan Jisoo membelai rambut hitam kekasihnya.

"Aku punya kado untukmu"

Seungcheol segera bangun dari posisinya dan merogoh sakunya.

Jisoo menatap penasaran.

Seungcheol menyerahkan kotak kecil pada Jisoo.

"Bukalah Jisoo ya"

Jisoo tersenyum lalu membuka kotak kecil itu,matanya membulat.

"Earing?"

Jisoo heran.

Seungcheol mengangguk.

"Tapi untuk apa?"

Jisoo masih bingung

"Apa dia tidak salah? Atau kadonya tertukar" batin Jisoo

"Seungcheol ini sebuah earing,aku namja jadi untuk apa?"

Jisoo bertanya lagi pada Seungcheol.

Seungcheol hanya tersenyum

"Kau lupa kita memakai pearcing?"

Jisoo meraba telinganya dan merasakan pearcing disana.

"Tentu aku tidak lupa"

Perlahan Seungcheol melepas pearcing Jisoo dan menggantinya dengan earing salib yang dibelinya.

Jisoo hanya membulatkan bibirnya bingung.

"Sekarang ganti punyaku"

Kata Seungcheol sambil menyerahkan earing satunya pada Jisoo.

Jisoo tersenyum mengerti,lalu perlahan mengganti pearcing Seungcheol,namja ini memang penuh kejutan,batin Jisoo.

Seungcheol mengambil kaca di dekatnya lalu mengarahkan pada wajahnya dan Jisoo.

"Pearcing kita sama itu tandanya kau milikku aku milikmu,kau suka?"

Jisoo mengangguk.

"Aku suka terimakasih dear"

Jisoo memeluk Seungcheol erat.

"Sama sama dear"

Seungcheol mencium bibir Jisoo dan memagutnya lembut dan Jisoo membalasnya.

Semakin lama ciuman mereka semakin liar,Seungcheol telah menindih Jisoo dikarpet ruang tv yang tebal,pakaian mereka sudah terlepas dan meninggalkan mereka tanpa sehelai benangpun.

Kini Seungcheol beralih ke leher Jisoo,mencium,menyesap dan memberi banyak tanda disana.

Jisoo melenguh,badannya menggeliat merasakan sentuhan bibir Seungcheol di nipple pink dan juga tangan Seungcheol yang bermain dengan kenjatanannya.

"Eungh cheol..."

Erangan Jisoo semakin membuat Seungcheol bersemangat mencumbu Jisoo,dimasukan satu jarinya ke opening Jisoo,Jisoo memekik perlahan

"Tenang sayang hah hah"

Seungcheol mencoba menenangkan Jisoo.

Jisoo sudah tidak tahan lagi,ia menarik leher Seungcheol dan berbisik padanya.

"Masukan sekarang ahhh"

Pinta Jisoo.

Seungcheol memposisikan kejantanannya di depan opening Jisoo,lalu menggesek gesekannya di opening Jisoo,

Jisoo semakin mendesah.

Seungcheol memasukan kejantanannya dengan perlahan ke hole Jisoo,dapat dirasakannya cakaran Jisoo dipunggungnya tapi itu tidak sebanding dengan sakit yang Jisoo rasakan.

Kejantanan Seungcheol sudah masuk sempurna di hole Jisoo.

"Movehhh"

Jisoo meminta Seungcheol bergerak,Seungcheol mulai menggerakan pinggulnya pelan.

Semakin lama gerakan Seungcheol semakin cepat dan menumbuk keras prostat Jisoo dengan terus menerus,memberikan kenikmatan lebih pada Jisoo.

Seungcheol menggeram merasakan otot hole Jisoo semakin menyempit dan membuat kejantanannya terasa dijepit,tak lama kemudian Jisoo memuntahkan laharnya ke perut Seungcheol bersamaan dengan Seungcheol yang memuntahkan laharnya ke dalam hole Jisoo.

"Gomawoh" ucap Seungcheol lalu mencium kening Jisoo sekilas.

Jisoo hanya mengangguk sambil mengatur nafasnya.

Tak lama kemudian mereka tertidur dengan saling berpelukan.

Esok paginya

Jisoo terbangun lebih dahulu,badannya terasa pegal terutama bagian belakangnya.

Jisoo menoleh,dilihatnya namja tercintanya masih tertidur pulas,Jisoo tersenyum memperhatikan namja tampan itu tidur sambil mendekap pinggangnya,Jisoo memandang pearcing salib ditelinga Seungcheol lalu meraba telinganya sendiri dan dia mendapati pearcing salib serupa di telinganya.

"Terimakasih sudah nembuatku menjadi namja paling beruntung"

Jisoo berbisik ditelinga Seungcheol,lalu mencium pipi namja itu.

"Aku mencintaimu dan selamanya akan begitu"

Jisoo berbisik lagi ketelinga Seungcheol lalu kembali memeluk namja itu erat.

F

I

N


End file.
